The First Cut is the Deepest
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Robin is in love with Blackfire, but she's gone and he just can't get over her. Also Starfire has fallen in love with him. What will he do? RobStar RobBlackfire


Author's Note: This stories a little AU, lets say the Titans were about 17-18 when the episode **Sisters** happened. Plus in this version, Blackfire was on the planet for a week or so before the alien police showed up.

**The First Cut is the Deepest**

_Where are you Blackfire? Are you safe? Are you hurt? Are you thinking of me right now?_ Robin sighed as he staired into the night sky. He did this every night, went out on the roof of the tower watched.

Robin clutched the Tamaran heart stone Blackfire had given him tightly.

Just hoping tonight would be the night she came back.

_I miss you, god how I miss you._ Robin couldn't help but keep thinking about her.

"Robin?" A voice meekly sounded behind him. The voice belonged to Starfire. He put on a fake smile and turned to face her.

"Ya Star?" He asked. She smiled warmly, she had such a pleasent presence.

"I was wondering, if maybe you would like to go to see an earth movie with me. I would like us to partake in the earth custome of going on a 'date'." She asked Robin, she watched him carefully her eyes filled with hope.

_A date? Who told her about dating? I didn't realize Starfire liked me_. He looked down the ground_. She's so sweet, so pretty, such a wonderful person. I should say yes._

"I'm sorry Starfire, not tonight." He heard himself say_. I should have said yes, but I simply can't. It seems like it would be betraying Blackfire_.

The hope drained from Starfire, replaced withsaddness. "Oh, okay friend Robin. Perhapes another night." She turned to go back into thetower.

"Ya Star, maybe another night_." But I doubt it. I'm sorry for hurting you Starfire. I should tell you, you might even understand. I am still in love with your sister._

He remembered the night he had spent with her so well.

* * *

_"Oh Robin, you sure know how to show a girl a good time." Blackfire laughed. She had only been on earth for a few days, but Robin had felt like he knew her all of his life._

_"Blackfire, your a real party animal, you know that?" She was to, he was impressed. Her dancing was so fantastic, everyone in the club was looking at her. She stole the scene, the way she moved her body, it was impossible to look away._

_"Your he only guy I've met who could keep up with me, I'm glad I came to earth." _

_"Me to." She placed her shoulder around him. They decidedto walked home after they left the club. _

_"Robin, your the most handsome human I've seen." She added. "You should leave earth with me."_

_Robin looked to her suprised. "What?"_

_"Think about it, you and me cruising to stars. You deserve better then this back water planet." Blackfire explained. She stepped in front of him, and pressed her lips against his. She then pulled back._

_"What do you say? Think about it, there are thousands of worlds out there. Ever wondered what it's like to make love in zero gravity?" She asked, smiling seductivily. "Want to find out?" _

_"Blackfire-"Robin said baffled. _

_"Don't pretend you don't want me Robin. I know these things, and I want you to. Lets go, are lives could be one none stop party!"_

_She was right, he was falling in love with her. She was the most exiciting person he'd ever met, she made him feel like no one else had ever made him feel before._

_"I can't, Blackfire I have responsibilities here.The Titans need me." He answered sadly. Blackfire pouted._

_"Aw your no fun." She sighed. "Fine, I'll stay here then."_

_"Really?" Robin's eyes went wide._

_"Uh, ya. Maybe I wasn't being clear, I love you!" Blackfire smiled._

_"I-I love you to Blackfire. I've never felt this way about anyone before, I want to be with you forever" Robin managed to stutter out. _

_"This is getting kind of mushy for me Robby, so can we just end this?" She asked. _

_"Oh, okay." Robin said disappionted._

_"Lets just get back to the tower so we can have sex."_

_Robin was frozen with suprised. He nodded slightly. _

* * *

_For the first time, Robin made love. I was terrific, and meaningful. He held on the Black, she pressed against him still. _

_Blackfire pulled out of the hold gently and grabbed something she had puton the cabnet beside her. "Robin, I would like you to have this." She handed the item to him._

_It was a purple jem stone, attachted to a rough string, made to be a necklace."It's a Tamaran heart stone." She explained. "It will shine as long as I'm near, when I'm far away it will fade and stop glowing."_

_She paused for a moment as he looked it over, it began to glow."It's beatiful."_

_"Every Tamarian girl is given one heart stone when they are born. They are only suppose togive their heart stones...to the one man they wish to marry." _

_Marry? He had only known her for a few days. He was only a teenagers, he didn't think he was ready to be engaged. But he looked to it, then to Blackfire, and he spoke. _

_"I will marry you some day Blackfire."_

* * *

Then she was taken away, she had stolen and tried to have Starfire blamed for her crimes. Robin was left hurt and confused. 

Did she really love him? Was it all a big lie?

He had talked it over with Raven.

* * *

_"She was manipulating you Robin.I doubt she actually cared about you. Robin, I understand you must be hurt, but you owe her nothing. She used you like everyone else, I'm sorry"_ _

* * *

_

Raven was most likely right.

It really hurt. He wondered if he should have helped her, made sure she had not been captured. But what then, run around the universe with her, trying to stay one step ahead of the alien feds?

Richard Grayson had never been faced with such a hard choice before, but he let them take her to prison.

He even told Starfire about his relationship with her, she simply hugged him and said she was sorry her sister used him.

Used? But he was so sure she loved him!

_I love you Blackfire, but I have to get on with my life. You should have been honest with me, I could have helped you. Now it's to late._

Robin stood up, and dropped the heart stone to the ground.He thenquickly chased after Starfire. "Star wait!" He called after her. Starfire was walking down the hall when he caught up with her.

"Friend Robin?"

"I changed my mind, is the invitation to see a movie still open?"

Starfire smiled. "Oh yes, most definitly."

"Then lets get going." He smiled and took her hand.

"Does this mean you wish to be my friend of boy?" She asked hopefully.

"Boyfriend is the word your thinking of and yesit does Starfire"

And the two went on their date, and Robin finally felt happy again. He had loved Blackfire, and he still did. But he was now looking forward to a relationship with Starfire.

And Starfire wanted so badly to be with Robin, she had for a long time. But he needed time for the hurt her sister had caused to pass. Now she wanted to make him happy, and spend her life with him.

* * *

On the roof of Titan Tower, the Taraman heart stone lay in the gravel. 

It began to glow faintly.

**THE END?**


End file.
